


Blaze

by chloefrazerr



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Romance, i wrote this on the train back home lmao, my lone wanderer is called evelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloefrazerr/pseuds/chloefrazerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch and Evelyn share a moment by the fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to put the story into context, Evelyn used to be in a relationship with Amata which turned sour (especially when she was seriously injured by Vault 101 security, that caused her left leg to be permanently crippled, so she uses a leg brace to be able to walk) and Bryan sticks with her after the quest of Those!  
> I was going to make a full story about Evelyn bc I made her into such an in depth and complex character but I don't have the time :/  
> But I hope you like it!!

Flames licked the clustered wood, the bright orange colour swallowing them whole. Pieces of burning barks were spat onto the dry, cracked earth, their light ceasing upon impact. Tiny embers were dancing above the main body of the fire, far too minuscule to make out.

There was a slight breeze in the air, causing the fire to sway to the right. A stick held by a shadowed figure poked at it, in hopes of amplifying the brightness and warmth it was emitting.

When Evelyn realised that her efforts were useless, she threw the stick to one side, opting to bring one hand up for warmth, the other stretching Dogmeat on the head. Bryan was knocked out completely, curled up with the dog, a thick blanket covering the majority of their body. She were completely unaware of Butch gazing at her, across the light. Instead her thick eyebrows were furrowed in irritation over their current situation.

The four of them had been on their way to Little Lamplight in order to get to Vault 87 but about halfway, they'd been ambushed by a group of Raiders. At first it had been easy to handle. After all, Raiders were normally dumbasses, rushing at two well weaponised people with a tire iron. Then, one of them pulled a missile out of their ass.

The next thing she Bryan and Butch knew was that the highway above them totally collapsed, making it pretty much impossible to climb over with her leg and all. So they'd been travelling for half of the day to find an alternate route before calling it a day and here they were. The only noise around them was the crackling of the fire, Dogmeat's snores and the soft music travelling out of her pipboy.

As of late, there has been many, quite unusual silences between her and Butch, something she found worrying. There would always be banter thrown back and forth between them wherever they wondered but now there was just tension in the air. It had been like this for about roughly two weeks now and she loathed it. She wasn't exactly going to question him about it either, no way. If he had a problem, she'd wait for him to come to her.

That's how they worked.

Whenever there was an issue about anything, the both of them knew that they would be here for each other no matter. Funny how her childhood bully had become one of the most important person in her life over these past three years. Honestly, she couldn't have asked for a better person and she appreciated him for being a constant in her life. He was there for her when she was at her lowest when no one else was, she could never be more grateful.

A hand coming into a vision jarred her out of her thoughts, deep blue eyes behind cracked glasses flickering up to the figure. Half of Butch's face was covered by the shadows, the other illuminated in orange, a smirk as clear as day plastered onto his face.

"What?" She glowered at him, highly suspicious of whatever was going through his head.

"C'mon, Evie," he rolled his eyes at her tone, gesturing his hand out to her even more.

Despite her wariness, she clasped his hand, trusting him wholeheartedly. He pulled her away from the floor, a squeak of surprise erupting from her. His arm wound itself around her waist, settling on her hip, giving it a small squeeze. Her tanned face began to go a blotchy red colour, blood rushing to her skin around the rest of her body due to their proximity. Luckily, it was too murky to see it.

He gave a low chuckle, one that made her insides churn as well as fuelling to her humiliation. In retaliation, she kicked him in the shin lightly. A grunt feel past his lips, causing her to glance up at him smugly.

What she found was that he was already gazing at her with a twinkle in his eyes that she didn't quite recognise.

Hurriedly, she averted her line of sight to his shoulder, a phantom of the emotion she had experienced with Amata passing over her. To her, it was frightening that she was going through this whole process again, she didn't want it to end like it had last time.

"Ease up, girl, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep worryin' all the damn time," He broke through the somewhat suffocating silence. With a sigh, she secured her short arm under his own, hand resting on his shoulder blade.

"Got a lot on my mind, I guess," Evelyn murmured, thoughts of getting the G.E.C.K and destroying the Enclave flashing through her mind. Gently, he began to sway the two of them from side to side, bringing their clasped hands up and down repeatedly.

"Like what?" He approached boldly, beginning to rotate them on the spot.

There was a brief silence in which Evelyn twisted her mouth in concentration, mulling over her words, not wanting to admit certain aspects. The wind ruffled her pixie length hair as Butch repeatedly brought them around in a full circle. She twitched her nose to position her glasses on the right spot.

"This whole weight that the Brotherhood have put on me is heavy and I don't know if I'm going to be able to carry it all the way," she explained vaguely, hoping that he realised what she was talking about, she didn't really want to discuss it all the much really.

He cleared his throat somewhat nervously, "Well, you could always let me carry some of it, or whatever," He finished with a shrug, attempting to act nonchalant. Rather than teasing him for it, she craned her head upwards, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks Butch, I'm glad I've got you here for me, couldn't have asked for a better person," She informed him, thick emotion embedded into her tone. Evelyn felt a surge of confidence overcoming her. In one fluid movement, she balanced herself onto her tiptoes and pressed a lingering kiss onto the corner of his mouth before coming down to the ground again. His eyes widened by a fraction and she could see his eyebrows furrowing together. He coughed several times, clearly unsure what to do with her action. The grip on her right hand became weak as did the arm wrapped around her.

At his seemingly negative reaction, mortification washed over her, knowing that her boldness had been a big mistake. Defeatedly, she began to wiggle away from him, deciding that it was time to scout the area. Only, she was hauled back to her original position startlingly, her form pressed against his own. In fact, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest, causing her own to move up and in sync. Evelyn snapped her, bewilderment and perplexment flittering across her face.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" Within this moment, she realised how truly attractive Butch was. How had she not seen this before? If it wasn't for his strong hold on her, she was sure she'd have to sit down because of her quaking legs. She knew that she was acting extremely pathetic right now, she honestly didn't know what had overcome her.

The melody of Roy Brown filtered out of her pipboy and their feet began to move on its own accord. As well as they could manage with her permanently crippled leg, they began to dance together like madman. They hopped and pranced around the slowly dying fire, being mindful not to knock Dogmeat and Bryan during their antics. A squeal passed Evelyn's mouth when Butch managed to lift her into the air, spinning the two of them around. Evelyn's first real laugh befell her as he continued to twist them around and once he placed her back onto the ground.

As they continued to dance around like fools, for the first time in a long time, she felt content.


End file.
